The Blizzard
by MeriWeasley
Summary: Rory is attending Lorelai and Luke's wedding. Lorelai wanted her wedding to be set in a picturesque snowy landscape, and her dream is about to come true. But what happens when a little snow turns into a big blizzard that make people stay trapped inside of their homes. What if, Jess Mariano is around to make the situation more interesting?


**Chapter 1**

Rory was awoken by the sound of someone banging on her window. She looked at her alarm clock on the nightstand next to her bed. In bright red numbers 12:30pm was displayed on the screen of the alarm. 12:30pm on a freaking Thursday night.

Rory, groaned and closed her eyes.

"If I can't see them, they won't see me" said to herself hoping that who ever was outside would endup going away just like the monsters that disturbed her dreams when she was a child.

The banging kept on going, louder by the minute. Frustrated, she hopped off her bed and approached the window… and there he was, Logan Huntzberger.

It was six months ago when Rory turned down his marriage proposal. It was not easy, but it was the best for both of them, even though it seemed that she was the only one with that thought process. Grandma and Grandpa were really disappointed in her decision.

There he was, standing under the moonlight with a huge bouquet of flowers in his left hand while his right was still knocking on the glass. His soft brown eyes were looking directly at hers, with anticipation.

A defeated sigh escaped from her lips. She opened the window covered in frost while a cold breeze swept through her nightgown. She shivered in response and tighten her rope closer to her body.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" he gave the flowers, lilac lilies. Not her favourite but still beautiful.

"Logan, you shouldn't be here…" Rory said while her gaze swept down to the marvellous flowers in her hands. "Go home, its late, its almost 1 in the morning"

"Rory, I can't lose you, I know that I wasn't the best boyfriend and I screwed things up! But, you have to give me a second chance, I love you and I know you still love me! We were so good together, we had so much fun. We took care of each other… you jump, I jump, jack… remember?"

His soft brown eyes tried to find her blue ones with no avail, she kept avoiding his stare.

"We did have fun and I do still care about you, but-"

"No buts!" Logan said frustrated. He bit his thumb nail, he does that when he is irked. It's a nervous habit she started to notice when he began cheating on her. When Logan lies, he scratches his palm, she noticed that too when she asked for the first time if he cheated on her. It's funny how you remember all those little habits from a person that once you cared and loved.

"-but, still we made each other miserable, you cheated and I cheated. You live a life style that it's not what I grew up believing in and I even despise. This world that you life in almost, well, it actually made me drop Yale and stop pursuing my dreams. Dreams that I have had since I had 6 years old! 6 years old! I can't go back to that, I can not risk my future. I can't do that, I'm sorry."

"Please Rory" he grabbed her hand and caressed her knuckles with his thumb "Don't do this."

Rory looked at their joined hands making her to remember all the wonderful times they shared together but at the same time all the fights and sorrowful moments. She pulled her hand gently out of his grasp

"You should go back to sleep, it's late and tomorrow I need to get up early".

"Think how happy this would make your grandparents!"

"I don't dictate my future by the happiness of others!" she said sternly.

He held his breath and exhaled slowly. Logan looked at his hand for a few seconds and then his gaze traveled back to her blue eyes and said with determination:

"I won't give up Rory Gilmore, I love you and I know that we are meant to be together".

"Logan…"

"Good night, love" he turned around and left in the middle of the night. Rory could still make out his outline of his body while he strolled down the stoned path in front of her apartment.

She closed her window and wrapped herself with a knitted blanket that Babette once made for her for Christmas. She looked back to her alarm, 1:03 am. She wondered if she could go back to sleep, it wasn't that late but she knew that she wouldn't be able to get some sleep. She went towards the living room, and turned on the tv. A lame cooking show was on. The woman on the screen started to chopped some carrots, and Rory began to thing all the attempts Logan made to try to win her back. In the span of six months, 17 in total. He sent her flowers, chocolate, pop-tarts, food, dresses and even an industrial coffee machine for her new apartment. Once he had showed up at her grandparents door step serenading the poem 'A Red, Red Rose' by Robert Burns dressed up in an expensive tux with a jewellery box under his arm. Emily Gilmore had absolutely loved it, but Rory had felt out of place and a little ashamed. She likes romanticism, she reads about it and binge watch romantic movies almost every night. But she is not too keen on public display. Is certain to say that she hates public acts of romance. She thinks that this a private manner between the two lovers and it doesn't concern other parties. Romanticism it's for them, and them alone. That's one of the reasons she turned down Logan's proposal. He wanted to make it a big gesture, he wanted to be the centre of attention and admiration. He disregarded Rory's desires and expectations of how she would've liked to be proposed. He hadn't cared at all how uncomfortable he made her feel when he did that stunted in the middle of her class. How would've he cared of the way he proposed to her? He had to be centre of the attention. He doesn't think of her feelings, he only thinks of his. Logan is arrogant, selfish and self-centred. Or maybe he didn't even know her nor what she wants. Rory had tried her best to show who she was to Logan, but sometimes she had felt lost and not herself. Maybe that's why he had thought it was a good idea to propose to her in front of their entire family.

The woman of the tv started to peel some onions and grease the turkey. This kinds of tv shows reminded her home. How she and her mom watch those cooking shows even though they don't know how to turn on the oven or even make pasta. She wondered if it was too late to call her mom. It was almost 2 am, maybe it was… she didn't want to disturb her mom even though Lorelai wouldn't mind. She would see her tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a new day and she would talk about Logan to mom. She closed her eyes and fell asleep on the sofa with the cooking show still on the tv.

* * *

"Hey, sleepyhead! Aren't you supposed to wake us up and not the other way around? Because if we did arranged that way I would've woken up 2 hours ago and would've started to wake up Doyle. You don't know how hard is to wake Doyle up, he gets cranky and angry if we don't let him sleep his full 8 hours and yesterday he arrived really late so he still is not over with his sleep schedule, so he is going to be really irritable. But there's a method that can be done to make him less cranky but we don't have time to do it because you overslept and didn't wake us up!"

"Morning Paris…" Rory said looking through her eyelashes still a little bit groggy. "I'm sure some coffee would do the trick, always works on me" she poured a large amount of coffee in her special mug. The biggest mug you can use to drink coffee gifted by Lorelai.

"Rory, you know he quit drinking coffee, it's bad for him. It makes him to go miles per hour and it's not good for his heart! It's been really hard for him to not drink coffee."

"Paris, what do you want? Do you want him to be sulking all the way to Stars Hollow or do you want him to be happy-go-lucky? It's your call."

She grumbled under her breath "Give me that coffee" and snatched the big mug out of her hands and run to her bedroom.

Living with Paris and Doyle in Boston wasn't how she planned her future turned out to be. Once they graduated from Yale, they went on their separate ways and started to search for jobs all around the east coast. Paris after her graduation from Yale decided to study in Harvard Medical School. There she found a part time job as an editor in the news papers of Harvard. Due that Paris moved to Boston to study in Harvard, Doyle followed her and found a job that he absolutely adores. He currently works in Boston Metro Newspaper, however his shift is from 3 pm to 11 pm thus he arrives exhausted from work.

Rory decided to apply job offers to all the newspapers around Connecticut and Massachusetts that were looking for a journalist. Weeks went by and multiple disappointments came. In spite of that, one month after her graduation Boston Herald contacted her and offered her dream job. Journalist in the political department.

That day after she called her mom to tell the big news, she called Paris to let her know that she would be working in Boston. Once Rory told her about her news Paris came with the conclusion that would be a wonderful idea to live the three of them all together. They would cover the expenses more easy than living alone and they would save money. Also, Paris didn't want to live in a college dorm again, full of 'little kids abusing alcohol with university sweaters screaming Kappa Kappa Gamma in her ear' (her words, not Rory's). So, they went on an apartment hunting. They found an incredible apartment near Harvard, it was in a three storey house where each floor was renovated to an apartment. They rented the ground floor, with two bedroom, one bathroom and an open kitchen to the living room. It wasn't much but it was enough for the three of them.

"Hey guys, in 20 minutes we should hit the road, jack!" Rory walked to her room and started to prepare her luggage. "We have a wedding to attend and we need to put some gas in the car before we leave."

"I know, I'm so excited that your mom invited us" Paris said holding two dresses in her hands "Which one should I wear on your Mom's wedding?" She held the garments a little higher "The green dress or the black one? The green has spaghetti straps that accentuates my breasts and shoulders and has a mean cut slit on my right thigh. But the black one is elegant and has some beautiful stones on my neck line that make my eyes spark."

"Why don't you bring both of them and I'm sure my Mom would love to help you out."

"Yeah, that'll do. Thanks Rory."

* * *

30 minutes later, a full tank of gas and a chipper and high on coffee Doyle, they were set to go to Stars Hollow.

"Are you excited for your Mom's wedding?" Doyle asked sipping his second cup of coffee that he got at the gas station.

"I thrilled! Mom and Luke deserve each other" Rory changed lanes direction to Stars Hollow.

"Where are we staying in?" He asked.

"You are going to stain in The Dragonfly Inn, the Inn my Mom and Sookie run together. It's lovely there, they have horses, an amazing view and great food."

After two hours of driving they arrived to Stars Hollow. Lorelai came out to greet them at the front yard of The Dragonfly. She had a huge smile plastered on her beautiful face and her blue eyes were shining with happiness.

"Rory!" She exclaimed looking at the sky and Rory followed her gaze. Today it was a cold day with grey clouds spattered in the sky. Lorelai smiled even more (if that was possible) and said "I smell snow!".


End file.
